


The Oncoming Ultimation

by ambrolen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Implied Dave/Karkat - Freeform, Mentioned John, Minor suicidal ideation, Post-Canon, implied dirk/jake one sided, mentioned Rose, mentioned roxy, pre-epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolen/pseuds/ambrolen
Summary: Dirk's mind is slowly expanding and he's scared.





	The Oncoming Ultimation

A book had emerged in Dirk's mind. He thought, at first, it was a new symptom of his moderately dissociative states in which he self-narrated what he was doing more than actively participated. But as he skimmed through, he realized it wasn't only _his_ narrative written down. He could read what his friends had been doing with their days. He later casually asked and confirmed it was all accurate. He didn't know what it meant, and it felt uncomfortable; peeping into places he didn't belong, where he wasn't wanted. He tried to ignore it, but his self-narration only got stronger and any time he let his mind relax, he found himself narrating things he wasn't a part of.

And that's when he realized his narration had an effect.

His perspective had been focusing on his bro and Karkat hanging out and, god, had it been how many years and they _still_ hadn't gotten together?

"Your eyes unwillingly linger at Karkat's lips, and, god, do you just want to kiss him," he narrated as though he was writing some cliche romance novel. But then Dave froze, face blank, but Dirk could tell he was confused and a little frightened. He had felt the narration bend to Dirk's thoughts.

Dirk shut it all down quickly and did his best to focus on something tangible. He couldn't slip up like that again.

It had been too easy.

He had liked the rush he felt in that heartbeat between doing it and feeling guilty.

He couldn't trust himself with this.

But as time went on, his ability to shut it off lessened, especially as new things started happening.

He had become intimately aware of Brain Ghost Dirk, which he initially thought was a side effect of his narration. Soon, however, it felt like BGD was his own rather than Jake's. Then he began "remembering" what happened to his dead selves. Watched them be destroyed in dream bubbles. It was like the time he spent between his waking self and Derse self times a thousand and he could no longer stop his narrations.

Then a voice spoke up. His voice, but not his voice. "Well, while we're already here..."

It was little nudges at first. Good nudges. Helpful nudges. Making sure Rose remembered to eat. Incentivizing John to reply to a text. And, a little selfishly maybe, encouraging Roxy to verbally express her feelings (no matter how his awareness grew, he still couldn't get a read on her). He still did not dare linger on Jake.

For a while, that was enough.

But that voice from before, his voice, more of his voices, no maybe it was only his voice now...

A plan began to form.

The more the narrative revealed to him, the more he realized they were all dying in some inconceivable way. A way worse than the deaths he had already experiences; worse than any death he could grant himself. They didn't deserve to fade into oblivion, not after all they went through to get here.

Yes, a plan began to form from a voice that had only ever been his own and he was satisfied.

And he was deaf.

He did not hear his own voice screaming, begging to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be accurate to what we have in the epilogues, to be honest I've only read them once so far. It's just a nice thought for me.


End file.
